Unnerving Chakra
by creepy-yumi
Summary: She's already lost Sasuke and she doesn't want to lose Naruto. Sakura Haruno has known Naruto Uzamaki for years and she hasn't ever noticed Naruto's feelings towards her. After Sasuke Uchiha's cold departure, Sakura constantly feels like a nuisance. When the Akatsuki come for Naruto the Nine-Tailed Jinchuruki she feels torn, yet intrigued by the men they encounter. AkaSaku NaruSaku


Sakura awoke in her room. She remembered that the Hokage had given Team Kakashi a day off, and Sakura sighed in relief. She stretched her arms and legs, and soon she was dressed in her regular clothes, and tightened her red forehead protector across her head, wearing it as a headband. She opened the door of her home and went for a walk. She walked throughout the Leaf Village, observing her fellow leaf citizens and ninja. Sakura smiled, and decided to visit Naruto Uzamaki.

Naruto was snoring loudly in his bed. He was wearing his boxers, and hugging onto his pillow. Drool ran out of his mouth and on his pillow. "Mhm…Sakura-chan…" He said blushing, with a humungous grin on his face.

Sakura walked to the door of Naruto Uzamaki's, and took a deep breath. She smiled, knocked on the door three times, and said, "Naruto! It's Sakura."

Naruto flinched, quickly sucked up the drool pouring out of his mouth, and rubbed his eyes. He pushed himself off his bed and grabbed his clothes and forehead protector. In a short amount of time, he zipped up his clothes and tied his forehead protector across his forehead.

Naruto smiled, and opened his door. He saw a female ninja that was one of his closest friends, someone he cared beyond belief for, the girl he so greatly loved. She had a look of relief on her face, and a smile. Naruto greeted her with, "Morning, Sakura-chan! You called me, right?"

Sakura replied, "Yeah, I was waiting out here for you! I was about to leave. Anyways, good morning, Naruto." He was smiling at her, taking in her beautiful face, and body. He was staring at her, and thinking about the times he's been through with her… All the times he fought for a chance with Sakura.

"Naruto. Hey, Naruto!" Sakura said to Naruto as she put her arm on his shoulder.

Naruto nodded his head, and said, "I'm fine, Sakura-chan! I was just thinking back… About all we've been through."

Sakura was a little surprised, but smiled, knowing that Naruto was always a reminiscent person, especially when it had to do with her, and Team Seven. She groaned, and couldn't help to start thinking about Sasuke Uchiha, and how Sakura wished to see him again, to have him return to the Leaf; and certainly to keep him away from Orochimaru.

"Anyways, Sakura-chan, I was going to go train a today, since we have the day to ourselves… Would you mind training with me?" Naruto asked.

Popping out of the gloomy trance she seemed to be under, Sakura replied, "Train? Sure! Maybe I can show you a few of my punches!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ahh! Sakura-chan, you're so cruel!" Naruto said, but was still grinning at her.

The two ran off, and headed for the Training Field. Not before long, they made it. Sakura had begun stretching, once again, and Naruto was concentrating on focusing his chakra. They both felt they were ready to spar a few minutes later, and they ran at each other.

"Haaaahh!" Sakura yelled as she threw a punch. Naruto dodged it, and made three hand signs that he knew too well: the ram, the snake, and then the tiger hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura grinned, and turned to face him and three clones of Naruto. Naruto and the clones ran at her with confidence in their Taijutsu skills. Sakura jumped back and to the side, dodging the kicks, punches, and roundhouse kicks Naruto threw at her.

Sakura took the small chances she found while dodging Naruto's attacks to try and hit him. After Naruto had successfully dodged two of her hits, she put all of her efforts and her strength into the last one. Luckily for Sakura, Naruto didn't dodge the attack. But, also a good thing for Naruto, Sakura hit one of his Shadow Clones, instead of him.

"Phew! Sakura, I swear, your Taijutsu and strength is awesome! You are just as cool as Bushy Brows and Uber Brows'!" Naruto said.

"Just as good?! That's what I get? Just as good, Naruto?" Sakura teased with a menacing grin.

"S-Sakura-chan, don't forget that you're the second best medical ninja in the Leaf Village, right behind Granny Tsunade!" Naruto said nervously.

"I'm _second_ best? _Behind_ Lady Tsunade?!" Sakura said with an intimidating look of anger.

Naruto yelped in fear, and Sakura laughed at his reaction. They both calmed down, and called the sparring match "quits" and sat down on the ground to rest. They were laughing and throwing remarks about what Naruto had said about Sakura's expertise.

Sakura's mind was still wavering around the thoughts of Sasuke, and her feelings for him. She felt that she should really give up, and that Sasuke used to always put her down. He would call her annoying, a nuisance. Those words struck Sakura right in the core. She already thought of herself as a burden, and being useless. Especially when compared to Ino Yamanaka in beauty, and when compared in abilities to Naruto and Sasuke; when they both are overwhelmingly strong ninja from great clans, with magnificent jutsus.

However, Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she sensed two unknown signs of chakra coming from the forest of quiet movement, which was linked to the training field. The chakras coming from the forest were strange, as Sakura observed, but she knew that they weren't as mysterious and powerful as a Tailed Beasts' chakra.

Naruto was talking to Sakura when he noticed how Sakura didn't seem to be listening to her anymore. He frowned. Naruto didn't think Sakura would just quit paying attention to him like that, she cares about him, and he truly worries about her. So, Naruto observed her for a few moments before he got her attention.

Naruto put his arms on Sakura's shoulders and gripped them firmly. He watched her surprised face turn into a confused one. He looked into her bright green eyes, which he admired so much. Sakura asked him, "Naruto, what are you doing…?" Naruto smiled and asked, "Sakura-chan, is something wrong? You've looked really down during these few hours…"

He paused. He then continued, "Is it about…Sasuke?"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Naruto brought up Sasuke. Sakura put up her maximum false smile, and told Naruto: "Naruto, everything's fine."

"Okay then, Sakura." Naruto said, still worried about her.

There was a loud shuffling sound coming from the nearby forest that Sakura felt uneasy about. She had already sensed two people's chakra, and she didn't like the fact that they were so unnerving. Naruto hadn't noticed at all.

Sakura got up and ran towards the forest where the noise and chakra was coming from. She was impatient, just sitting there, waiting to see who they were.

"Sakura-chan?! What—where are you going?" Naruto asked and jumped up. He ran after her in confusion.

Sakura finally made it. What she found in front of her were two Akatsuki. They were both men, with the trademark black robes that had red clouds among it.

"Oh, look, Kakuzu! We've been found! Hahaha," One of the men laughed. "Look, that girl's got bright pink hair!" The man continued.

That particular man had a faded gray-purple hair that appeared slick back. He had eyes that matched the color of his hair: a faded gray-purple color. He wore a forehead protector, which was crossed through, from the Land of Hot Water around his neck, and a necklace with an intriguing symbol.

The other man that was supposedly named Kakuzu, had dark skin, with green eyes; although the whites of his eyes were actually red, not white. Despite that, he appeared completely normal. He was tall, wearing an Akatsuki robe, and forehead protector from the Land of Waterfall, which was also crossed out.

"What are Akatsuki members doing here?!" Naruto yelled angrily as he caught up to Sakura and stood next to her.


End file.
